


Tests

by twowritehands



Category: The Middle
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twowritehands/pseuds/twowritehands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What kind of stuff do they think about when they think about each other? Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tests

**Author's Note:**

> Time to get these boys nekkid

Axl started the second he got in the shower. Hot water, hotter blood, and a deep pleasure that rolled through his body, up his neck, and down the backs of his legs. Oh yeah baby just like that. He thought of strong hands manhandling him. He thought of body hair thicker than his own, how it'd smell when he buried his face in Sean’s neck and inhaled. Then he thought about Sean being under this spray with him, soap and steam and another hard cock. Fuck. Sean's cock was a little longer, his balls larger; always the biggest in the locker rooms in school. Axl had always followed the rules, made sure to never stare, but to have that cock here now, raging hard for him--he choked slightly and leaned against the slippery wall. Close. So close.

Panting in the thick, damp air, Axl squeezed his eyes shut and thought about Sean moaning his name and begging, hoarsely come on baby come on. Another choke, a slight cough, a shudder. Axl came hard and then relaxed against the wall completely. The shower water ran over him, blistering hot and rinsing away the jizz as if it never happened. He adjusted the knobs and under cooler water, let his cock soften completely.

So it was official: he wanted to have sex with a man. With his best friend. With Sean.

### ### ###

Sean couldn't do anything major while in the communal showers of his Notre Dame dorm house. Other people did sometimes, but he couldn't. He kept his time in there short and proficient--soaped up, rinsed off, and got out--but his cock still had time to fill out. He put on his robe, and carried his dirty clothes strategically to hide his dilemma on the way back to his room. Once locked safely in there, he'd made up his mind what he would do about it.

He closed the blinds, shut off the light, shed the robe, and, in the total darkness, climbed onto the bed. What if he’d had a date tonight instead of studying? What if he spent a few hours getting to know a guy who was struggling with the exact same feelings he has been dealing with? What if they were able to finally come up with answers to the burning questions? Find comfort in one another? What if they kissed and Sean made a perfect score on the first try--perfect timing, passionate force, just the right amount of tongue. And he squeezed his ass. Even picked him up, and no complaints out of the guy--out of Axl, who even wanted more.

Blood hammered through Sean’s veins. His cock stood up and he teased it with a light squeeze. Oh shit, more. Like pinning Axl against the wall and grinding their cocks together. Sean shook with desire and thrust into his hand, imagining the noises Axl would make. Yeah oh yeah.

Sean grabbed a pillow and folded it in half. His heartbeat fluttered, and he gasped as his cock slid against the crisp fabric. He imagined having Axl beneath him right now. Open and ready for him, panting, begging. His skin would be smooth in some places and hairy in others. His voice would be jumping octaves, and he'd be twitchy, maybe, like when he had too much Red Bull. Do it, Sean. I'm ready for you. Get inside me.

Sean fucked into the pillow, imagining a tight, wet hole and the way Axl would grunt into the mattress with pleasure. Their bodies would be one, and their thrusts would synchronize, and their ecstasy would build together and break at the same time. Yes. Yes. Yes.

Foregoing the pillow, Sean fisted himself vigorously. His first time with a guy would be way better than it had been with a girl. Just like the kiss in the closet.

I love you, Axl would say--no, he'd yell. God, I love your cock! Love it! 

Sean beat harder and faster until it happened. “Ax, ‘m gonna cum,” he groaned. Me, too, God, ye-ah!

Sean broke into his cupped hand, and gulped, gasping for breath as sensation webbed over his skin. Shit that was good.

In the dark, he cleaned up with Kleenex and got back into the robe. Then with the light on, he inspected the pillow, flipped it over, and then sat at his desk. He needed to do homework, and his mind was always extra clear just after coming. After coming that hard, he felt like he could pass the test tonight.

So it was official: he wanted to have sex with a guy. His best friend. With Axl.


End file.
